House of Misfits
by mamasbabyregal
Summary: Violet is a now twenty year old with a two year old daughter and a big secret. She is just trying to find her place in this horrible, awful, misunderstanding society we live in. Along the way she makes new friends, makes a new family, and finds a place she can call home. I will try to write more soon. But for now, enjoy.


Hey y'all my name is Violet. I'm twenty years old and I have a two year old named Kennedy. I'm engaged to Logan, who became one of my best friends after I moved to the HOME a few years ago. My other best friend, Addison, Addi as we call her, is about a year older than me. Leanna, Logan's mom runs the HOME and has been taking care of me and Kennedy since we came here. Actually, I had found out I was pregnant with Kennedy about a week before I stumbled on the HOME. I forgot to mention, everyone at the HOME has a secret, we are basically society's misfits, creatures who have been driven out because they are misunderstood.  
My life hasn't always been this perfect and happy. I ran away from my parents when I was about ten. I found this nice family that I lived with until I was about thirteen. When I turned thirteen I found a job and just lived in an abandoned house. I went from school to school never really fitting in, until the beginning of my senior year. I had just turned seventeen, when I finally found the right school for me. I ended up dating the coolest boy at the school. Just before winter break we decided it was time to get the whole virginity thing out of the way, he says he has done it before but I know he's lying. On New Years Eve, I decided to tell him my secret, not a good idea. Telling him I was pregnant with is child was an even worse idea. I ran away from yet another supposed safe place.  
I drove for what seemed like hours before I found the seemingly empty house that I later found out was the HOME. It was in the middle of nowhere. I went in and climbed the stairs. There was a bedroom with the name Violet on the door, so I went in. The room looked like it was made for me. It had a huge bed covered in red and black sheets and blankets. The room was extremely dark, and it was pretty cold, perfect for a teenage vampire. I crawled into the bed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't, so I started to cry. I eventually just cried myself to sleep, thinking I had no place in the world. While I slept, I heard a familiar voice in my head; it was the voice of a woman. I have had this voice in my head ever since I ran away from home when I was ten. She was trying to comfort me and it worked, as always.  
The next morning, when I woke up, I went downstairs to find about a dozen kids all playing, and there was no sign of any adults. I screamed when I felt her hand touch my shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry Violet, I didn't mean to startle you" she said. "Who are you" I asked, "and how do you know my name?" "I'm Leanna" she replied "I created this place as a safe haven for people like us. Ever since you ran away from home when you were ten, I have been keeping an eye on you making sure you were safe." I'm still questioning whether i can trust this place or not. I eat breakfast, and it just so happens to be what my mom used to make for me every morning before I ran away. "Eat up, ladybug" Leanna said. "My mom used to call me ladybug when I was little" I replied.  
As the morning went on, I got ready for the day, then i decided to snoop around the house. I open a door, behind which is a set of stairs leading down to the basement. As I rummage through some old boxes down there, I hear a voice behind me say "Wacha doin". I was so startled that I jumped, If the ceilings had been any lower down there I would have hit my head, I did end up falling back though. The boy, who was about my age, reached his hand out to help me up "I'm Logan" he said "Leanna's son, and are you ok". "I'm Violet" I explained "I'm new here so I just wanted to look around, yeah I'm fine". "I can show you around if you want" he offered. "Thank you, but I would rather just look around by myself" I told him. "Ok, oh wait just wondering what are you?" he asked. "I'm a vampire" I said, "what are you?" Before I could get an answer out of him he was gone, as if by magic. I learned later that he loved to do that a lot.  
I return back upstairs and down one of the hallways I find a bedroom door opened. The name on the door said Addison. I knocked to see if anyone was in there, but no one answered. I walked in quietly, just in case anyone was still sleeping. I saw something lying in the bed. As I tried to silently back out of the room, one of the floor boards squeaked under my foot. "Shit" I muttered. I tried to run out of the room before whoever is in the bed woke up, but it was too late. I turned around to see a 5'9" bird like creature standing in the doorway. She tried to scratch me with her claws, she just missed but she ended up triggering me. I knew my eyes had turned red and I could feel my teeth changing. Also, and I have no idea why this happens, but my hair grew to about three feet long and red streaks appeared in it. I was about to full on beat the piss out of her, but Leanna showed up and started yelling at her. "Addison, what the hell are you thinking, you need to learn to control your anger." Leanna said. "But Leanna, she came into my room without asking, also who the hell is she?" Addi asked as I walked away. "Her name is Violet, and she's new here, would it kill you to at least try to be nice to her?" Leanna asked. "Yes, actually, I think it might." replied Addi sarcastically.

Putting her thumb up to her temple and letting her other fingers through her hair, the way she always does when she's stressed, Leanna asked "Addi please just go apologize to Violet, she has enough going on right now. Extra stress right now isn't good for her." Addison stormed out and headed toward my room, while Leanna vanished to her room. From a small box on her dresser, Leanna took out two rings and put them on her left ring finger. Once they were on straight, the spirit of a man appeared in front of her. He embraced her tightly and as he did he choked out one word "Annie". "Oh, Parker" she replied, "It's been so long". She too started to cry. "Don't cry, Annie, I'm right here" he said as he kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Parker, it's just that things have been stressful lately and I know it will be a while before things start to get better." "She's here now, isn't she" he asked. "Yes, she got here last night" Leanna explained.

Meanwhile, upstairs, there was a knock on my door, there was Addi ready to appologize. "Can we talk" she asked. "I guess so" I choked out between my sobs. She came in and sat on the corner of my bed, away from where I was curled up under my blankets. "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to snap like that". ""You know i would have kicked your ass if I wasn't pregnant" I told her as I wipped a tear away from my eye. "Wait, wha-WHAT?!" she stammered. "Yeah, I know, I found out like a week ago" I explained, "Oh, just wondering, what makes Leanna and Logan different?" "They're witches, and Leanna's husband, Parker, is away in Boston for work, has been for about a year. He should be coming back soon, he's so sweet you will like him."


End file.
